


An Average Day

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An average day in the Stilinski household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Day

"Hey Stiles, dinners gonna be ready in abou..... oh, Malia, when did you get here?" the Sheriff asked, standing in the doorway to his son's room. Stiles and Malia were sitting on the bed, books and highlighters strewn across the bed and floor. Malia seemed rather frustrated with the question in the book, but looked up with a smile when she saw the Sheriff enter the room.  
"Oh, I climbed in the window a couple minutes ago." Malia said, not seeing any fault in this.   
"Oh, okay then, I guess it's gonna be dinner for three." Sheriff Stilinski says, processing his son's new strange girlfriend. But Stiles seemed extremely happy with her, more so than he had seemed in a long time, so the Sheriff wasn't going to complain.   
As the Sheriff went back down to start preparing the extra meal, he overheard the couple giggling about something. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his sons laugh. Of coursed, he didn't have to prepare the extra meal that much. Even though he always acted confused when Malia showed up, mostly through the window without him knowing, he always made sure he bought enough food for three people. The truth was he enjoyed having Malia around because not only did she make his son happy, but she made the Sheriff realize how much he missed having a woman in the house.

"Like so much of that" Stiles finished, returning to the homework. Malia pouted slightly, but was content with the promise of sex later that night.   
"I don't get any of this, it's just so dumb, when will I even use algebra?" Malia asked, frustratingly scribbling over her wrong answer, yet again.  
"You won't, but you still need to know it" Stiles said, looking over into her book to see where she went wrong. Seeing the problem, he slowly explained it to Malia, making sure she understood. He knew she was finding school difficult, but Math was definetly her most challenging subject.   
"Dinners Ready!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted up, to Malia's delight. She was starving, plus it was an excuse to stop doing the homework. Just as the two teens were about to exit the room, Stiles' phone went off. Stiles pulled the phone out of his pocket, and saw the number. It was Scott.   
"You go on down, I'll follow you down in a minute." Stiles said, making Malia frown slightly, but she still carried on down the stairs.  
Stiles said a silent prayer that Scott wasn't calling for pack buisness. He was hoping for just a normal day, one that didn't involve assassins, or were-jaguars, or packs consiting of only alphas. He pressed the green answer button and put the phone to his ear.   
"Hey Scott" Stiles said, listening for any sign of trouble on Scott's side. Like heavy breathing, gagging, rifle shots, the unusual usual.   
"Hey Stiles, just calling to see if you and Malia wanted to come bowling with me and Kira?"  
Stiles pondered the question, the last time they went bowling, Malia broke the bowling lane by throwing the ball too hard. Plus his dad had made dinner.  
"Sorry Scott, maybe some other time." Stiles said, hanging up after the two friends exchanged goodbyes.  
Stiles continued down to the kitchen, hearing laughter from his father and Malia. As he walked through the doorway, he noticed that they had already set the table and were half way done with their food. Well, Malia was, the Sheriff had only started. Stiles sat down in the seat opposite the Sheriff and beside Malia. He quickly joined in on the joke, the three laughing and only pausing to eat. Malia finished first, still not completly full. She would occasionally steal some food off of Stiles' plate, Stiles not minding as this had become a regular occurence when the pair ate dinner together. When they all finished eating, Malia voluntereed to clean the plates, Stiles voluntering to help. This was another reason the Sheriff liked having Malia over, she somehow always persuaded Stiles to help clean up.

"Why do you always ask to clean the dishes?" Stiles asked Malia, when his dad had left the room.  
"Because, Lydia told me that it's polite to help out. So I try to help out." Malia said, almost making it a question, looking to see if Stiles agreed with it.   
"Yeah, I mean, sure it's polite, but we can't kiss while were washing dishes" Stiles said, taking a small step closer to Malia.  
"Sure we can" Malia said, sounding as if it was the dumbest thing to come out of Stiles' mouth. She reached out and grabbed Stiles, pulling him into a deep kiss. When she pulled back, Stiles had a look of confusion on his face, lips still not registering that the kiss was over. Malia giggled at his face, returing to washing the dishes. Stiles finally snapped out of it, giggling along with her, wondering if he would ever be able to act normal after a kiss with her. She was just so beautiful, he couldn't believe she wanted to kiss him. Willingly! She had her hair down, as she usually did, not liking the feel of anything in her hair. Somehow her hair always looked beautiful, even though she never tried brushing it or anything. Stiles realized too late that he was now staring. Malia noticed and glared at him with a smirk.   
The Sheriff walked in, just as the two were about to start another make-out session.   
"Oh, hey Dad." Stiles said, awkwardly moving his hand, which was on it's way to Malia's face, to the back of his head.   
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I was just going to give Malia the spare key so she wouldn't have to keep climbing in the window." the Sheriff said, not knowing whether to scold his son or not. It's not like he has had experience with his son dating someone before. "Well, okay then, just make sure you clean all the dishes before you do... whatever you were just about to do."  
The Sheriff walked back out of the kitchen, but not before slipping in a quick "Make sure to use protection." to his son. Stiles' faced burned as Malia just smiled and waved the Sheriff goodbye. When they finished with the dishes, the two made their way to the bedroom, making sure to take the Sheriff's advice.


End file.
